


I Trust You (I Know)

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, One Shot, Small mentions of abuse, Wayhaught endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: Nicole Haught is new to Purgatory and something draws her to Waverly Earp, but Waverly wants nothing to do with her.WayHaught through their high school years.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :-)
> 
> (There are small passing mentions of abuse and bullying in this)

**Freshman Year**

I was new to Purgatory. I didn't know where people hung out, I didn't know who to talk to, who to avoid, or what the people were even like. There were a only a few things that I was certain of—I'd fallen in love with the view of the Canadian Rockies, the high school was much smaller than the one I attended my first semester in New York, and that I would do whatever it took to fit in. 

Who wouldn't? As the "new girl" all you want is make friends and be liked.

I walked into my first class five minutes late, not familiar with the halls yet, and that's when I saw her—Waverly Earp. She stood out amongst the class of about twenty kids, but it's not what you think. When I saw her there was no light shining down upon her from the sky and angels singing in harmony.

There was another thing I noticed. When I walked in, everybody, including the geometry teacher, turned to look at who'd bothered to interrupt the class (well, that was probably only the Teacher's thought). But Waverly continued to stare outside, her eyes reflecting the grey clouds, unbothered by the newcomer. I found that the strangest. Who doesn't turn at any possible distraction, a blessing in disguise, during class? I'd still find myself to be distracted by the posters that decorated the walls that I'd read hundreds of time by the end of the year.

Anyway, she captured my attention for the same reason she would've captured anyone else's—because she was isolated from the rest.

The desks were lined up in rows and columns of five. Waverly sat in the desk at the very right corner of the room beside the window where the light drops of rain from the clouds that hid the sun bounced off of and shadowed on her face like dark tear drops.

The problem was that the first three columns and bottom rows were filled save the the front right corner desk where I assume is where everyone expected I would sit. But where Waverly sat, the seat next to her, in front of her, and across from her were empty.

I got the message right from that: this girl was the outcast, the weird girl, the freak. Talk to her and you'll get the treatment she does.

Once again, it isn't what you think. This isn't going to be the story you believe it's going to be—a crappy story about a girl who falls for "the weird girl". They end up dating and the new girl asks the weird girl to keep it a secret. Then, in order to keep her reputation, the new girl does something crappy to the weird girl and they break up. But sooner or later, they end up together living happily ever after.

That's now how this story goes. I know I said earlier that I would do anything to fit in, but there was something about the way the January rain shadowed on this girl's face that had me thinking that I didn't _want_ to fit in. So, I thanked the Teacher, smiled at the students I walked pass as they eyed me with dramatic caution, and sat next to Waverly Earp.

"I wouldn't sit with her if I were you," a girl said. The students snorted like a bunch of pigs and them doing so made me realize that that's exactly what they were.

"Stephanie!" The Teacher snapped. I call her _the Teacher_ because I can't remember her name, hard as I try.

Stephanie apologized without any sentiment in her voice—just a robot trained to apologize when necessary.

"I can sit wherever I damn well please," I said. 

I took my seat, and everyone laughed. I looked at the Teacher and she was biting back a smile. That's when Waverly Earp turned to look at me. Her eyes were blank. She studied me without the weariness the rest of them wore, as the teacher went on with the Pythagorean Thereom. (That probably wasn't what she was talking about, but that's all I can remember from that damn class.)

I gave her a smile and thought about how pretty was, but she just turned back to the window as if the rain were whispering her name, apt to get her attention.

I had turned to face the board with a confused look while ignoring the looks that were being thrown my way conspicuously. And that was all I got from her that day considering it was the only class we shared. 

❧

That day I learned two things—and they weren't necessarily _school-related_. 

The first thing I learned was that news traveled at the speed of light in Purgatory. By second period, no one bothered to talk to me, no introductions or _where'd you come from?_  

But even though my name was thrown around a lot that day, there was one that I heard more— _Waverly Earp_. I heard that name said in 10 different tones, but not of those was kindness or warmth. Either this girl had really done something to fuck up, she was misunderstood, or I had gotten myself into a mess.

But I didn't have to think about that question for long because the second thing I learned was why Waverly's name was always thrown around with her last name following.

Nobody wanted to have that girl forget who she was, where she came from. I'd learned that Waverly had killed her parents. But that's all I got. I didn't get any details or reasoning, so I chose to do what no one else did. I chose to ignore it. An accusation like that has a story behind it and until I got the full one, I wasn't going to judge Waverly.

❧

The next day I showed up to geometry and sat next to Waverly again after getting more weird looks—I assumed that they would be a regular thing from that day on. 

When she heard the unfamiliar _clink_ of my backpack zipper hitting the chair beside hers, she turned to look at me once again. Only this time, instead of being met with blank eyes, I was met with shocked ones. I guess she assumed that after I'd heard all about her, that I'd join the rest of their class and their avoidance of her.

Then, she blinked and the same expressionless face appeared, and she turned around. I was stung.

I wasn't hurt because she didn't give me any attention. I was hurt _for_ her because she'd obviously gone through something that didn't deserve the reaction she's was getting and it resulted in that blank, beautiful face. 

So again the next day I sat with Waverly. This time she hadn't turned to look at me and _that_  had hurt.

But I waited. Because I understood that she was hurting. You don't automatically trust a person because they sit next to you.

We went on like that for 6 weeks until one day she'd had enough, and I know why.

I had been at the library with my only friend in school, Jeremy Chetri. He was also the only other person who didn't give a shit about Waverly's past, and wasn't going to pretend like most of them that he did just to _fit in._ But because of that, he was bullied too, and him being a genius on top of that didn't help.

My situation wasn't any better. I was friends with someone who gave no shits, and I sat next to Waverly Earp. Jeremy and I didn't care, though. Frankly, we didn't want to be friends with a bunch of assholes anyway.

Which is why when we were minding our own business at the library and someone passed by and called us freaks, we brushed it off, unaffected by the untrue comments. But then they told us we should join the uber-freak _Waverly Earp_. They weren't insulting me or Jeremy that time, but someone else—someone who wasn't even there.

It was our job to defend her.

I didn't hesitate to stand up. I got close to her face and said something that I'm admittedly not proud of so, I won't repeat, and I said it with a hatred I didn't know I had in me.

Needless to say, she punched me. My lip burst and bled, but I didn't hit back—thankfully we were in a more isolated part of the library so we didn't capture any unwanted attention. I didn't hit her back after she called me a coward either because I knew who I was back then and I wouldn't break or bend for anyone, no matter how much they goddamn desevered it.

The next day, I showed up to class early for once. It was empty save the beautiful brunette and the rare rays of the sun shining through the window.

When she heard footsteps, she turned around and the same shock that had dawned on her face the second day reappeared, only this time when she blinked it wasn't replaced with a blank look, but with fury.

"What the hell was that?" She asked out.

That was the first time I'd heard Waverly Earp speak and despite the anger in her words, which had confused me, her voice was high-pitched and mellifluous and it made my heart pound and palms sweat. But then I processed her question and I was really fucking lost.

"What was what? I just got here?" My voice was soft when I asked it, like as if I'd talked any louder she would go back to her corner and shut me out again.

Waverly glared at me and I stumbled back because holy shit _if looks could kill..._

"Yesterday at the library. I saw you get that swollen lip of yours!"

"Okay?"

"You got it because you defended me!" She wasn't really loud, but it was like thunder to my ears, especially because I'm sure she growled towards the end of it.

I had passed confusion at that point and entered an unnamed staged. "I'm sorry?" I said. 

"I didn't ask you to do that." Students were walking the halls now, talking carelessly, and looking into the classroom. Waverly had masked her anger well, but I could still see it.

"And I didn't ask to get this lecture from you, but here we are."

Her eyes narrowed again, but I stood my place. "I'm _serious._ "

"So am I," I said. I wasn't going to take any of her shit. "I defended you because you're a goddamn human being and I don't like people hurting other people."

"That's what you don't understand. I'm not _other people_. Defending me will get _you_ hurt, so just don't fucking do it. Got it? I'm not helpless."

"Then why do you let them push you around like that?" I was pissed by then. "You think you hide your emotions so well, but I can see the pain in your eyes when someone says something to you or calls you a name. _Why don't you defend yourself_?" I was no longer keeping my voice quiet.

She closed her mouth with a snap, threw me another glare, and didn't talk to me for the rest of the year—well, _school_ year.

I continued to sit beside her, I continued to not give a shit with Jeremy, and I continued to defend her.

I ended up getting another busted lip and a black eye for mouthing off those last months, but Dad never asked any questions after I told him that I had everything under control witha a bright smile and sure eyes.

**Sophomore Year**

I walked into my first class the first day of school and I was disappointed when I didn't see Waverly. Any hope that I'd have her in a class this year slowly shattered away as I walked into each new class, until I spotted her in the corner of my English class sitting alone, like a single flower growing amongst the weeds. This time, the sun was brightening up her sorrow face in a way that made her cheek bones stand out. Although, I must admit that the disappointment didn't completely fade away because I'd have to wait until the end of the day to see her.

I didn't care that we weren't friends, or that we didn't talk. I just liked sitting beside her and looking at her. What was that line? _I remember that it hurt, looking at her hurt._ I thought it was a shit line when I heard it, but I could understand it when my eyes landed on her small figure.

I was glad to see that she'd turned to look at me when I took my seat.

"Hi," I said.

This time her eyes weren't blank. They weren't exactly raging with emotion either, but there was a spark in them that hadn't been there before.

She gave me a smile—the smallest I've ever seen—but a smile nonetheless. I took it as a victory, then turned back around.

I heard the rumors during lunch.

 _Waverly Earp's sister is back._ I didn't like paying attention to these rumors, but the topic was huge. Even the librarians were talking about it. _She came back during summer,_ they said. I didn't even know Waverly had a sister, but I guess that's why she had that spark in her eyes. Question was: where had she been?

It didn't long to figure out. In fact, it took ten minutes. All because of Stephanie Jones and Tucker Gardner.

They were an odd pair of friends, no doubt. And by then I was aware that while everyone ignored Waverly, they were part of the handful that bullied her face on. They both reveled in the despair of others like a killer reveled in the blood of his victims. The victim in this case being Waverly. I guess they were running out of material because they had no problem bringing up her older sister.

The problem, for them at least, was that this time Waverly wouldn't take their shit. Attacking her was one thing, but attacking her sister was another. This time Waverly stood up to them, unafraid of the consequences. I could see it in her eyes and my heart did somersaults despite the worry that had built up in the bottom of my stomach.

"Hey, _Earp_ ," Stephanie said. Her last name came out in a disgust that made Waverly noticeably flinch. My hand unknowingly balled up into a fist when Stephanie noticed and smirked, and Tucker laughed behind her. "I heard your psycho murderer of a sister just got out of the loony bin. Though Wynonna coming back to you is probably worst than being there." 

I froze. My eyes widened at the unashamed use of the word— _murderer._  Although I have to admit that the news came to me as a surprise considering I'd believed that Waverly was, well...you know. (I now believe that someone said the wrong information on purpose, to scare me off knowing that I was listening.) If I, a stranger, was shocked at the words, I couldn't _begin_ to imagine was Waverly was feeling.

But again, it didn't matter because I didn't have much time to imagine anyway. I didn't see it in slow motion. I think it felt like everything had happened in less than a second, but then again maybe it had.

Waverly raised her fist, and there was a fury and hatred in her eyes that she didn't bother to hide. The look was enough to put  a look of pure horror on Stephanie's face, but it was too late now. Waverly brought down her fist on Stephanie's face and knocked her down to the floor, a bruise already forming under her right eye. 

Like everyone else, I stood there in awe. No body made a noise as Waverly stepped toward Stephanie again, her hand ready to come down. When I saw that, I snapped out of my daze and ran toward her to grab her extended arm. I put my arms around her waist to pull her back as the crowd dispersed, wanting to avoid getting in trouble. But I didn't get the chance to pull because she flinched badly when I did so. She turned in my arms quickly and pushed me to the ground.

When I looked up to meet her eyes I saw another emotion I hadn't seen before. _Guilt._  

I was too in shock to say anything and she ran off. I saw a teacher coming from the corner and as much as I disliked Stephanie, I couldn't just leave her like everyone else had done, including Tucker. I picked her up just as the teacher made her way to us and she asked me what happened. I said I didn't know, so she picked Stephanie up and told me to get to class.

Waverly didn't talk to me for the rest of the semester, didn't even meet my eyes. I didn't get to see that spark again and it broke my heart.

❧

It was January again. The sun would no longer be shining brightly on my favorite dim face and I felt a sort of loss for something that wasn't mine.

I'd gone throughout that day as usual—looking forward to seeing Waverly Earp. I still didn't care that she'd pushed me and that we'd most likely never be friends. But, I promised myself that I would take the seat beside her in any classes we shared.

There was something from the beginnning that had drawn me to her, but I hadn't been able to lay my finger on it, not until the next school year.

I sat next to Waverly, nearing the end of the day, and when she didn't turn to look at me, I let out a sad sigh.

Her finger twitched.

An hour and a half passed by and I was taking my sweet time, as usual, packing my things before heading home. Only, something was off. I wasn't alone in the room this time. I could feel her presence, and when I turned to face her seat, sure enough Waverly Earp was still sitting in her desk. She was looking at me and I blushed.

I wasn't sure if I should say anything, but something told me that _she_ wouldn't be the one to start up a conversation. "Hello," I said. Okay, I had totally stumbled upon the small word, but we don't have to get into the details.

"Why are you still sitting next to me?" She asked.

I eyed her cautiously. "Look, I already told you. I'm not like _them_ , okay? I don't know you're full story. I'm not here to judge you."

"But I pushed you," she said.

I raised a brow. "So?"

" _So,_  you're _supposed_ to judge me!"

I rolled my eyes, and didn't bother to hide it. "No."

She let out a terribly vexed groan and I bit my lip to contain my smile. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "I saw the look on your face. You felt guilty. I know you pushed me for a reason."

Waverly looked at me with blank eyes. "I told my sister about you."

 _Well, that came out of nowhere,_ I thought. "Oh?"

Waverly nodded, I think to herself. She suddenly looked down to the bag on her lap and rummaged through it. She took out a book and I saw that her hands were shaking. She handed the book to me. "I noticed that you're always reading his books."

I looked at the book in my hands and realized that it was Stephen King's newest novel _Sleeping Beauties._ I looked at her with wide eyes. It wasn't even in stores yet.

"How did you get this?"

She wore another small smile. "My sister's counselor went to school with him. Apparently they're really close. He gave it to her, but she's never been much a reader."

I didn't know what to say so I just opened up the book and my heart dropped in the best way possible. "Is this his autograph?" My jaw was on the floor.

Waverly nodded with a smile that had grown. It made my heart soar back up and beat fast.

I stammered again. "I-uh, wow. Thank you...so much, Waverly Earp."

Waverly froze for a split second, blushed lightly, and then said, "Don't mention it, but really I should be the one thanking you."

"Oh no, you don't—"

"Thank you, Nicole."

It took me a long minute to respond. Waverly Earp had just said my name and though I hadn't really liked it before then because of how generic it is, I found myself eternally grateful to my mom—God, rest her soul—for picking it out because of how sweet it sounded coming out from Waverly's lips.

"Nicole?" She asked breaking me out of my trance.

I just nodded at her and gave her a smile. _You're welcome_ didn't feel right.

She got up and threw her backpack over her shoulder before making her way to the door.

"Wait!" I said a little too loudly.

She turned around and I scratched the back of my neck. "I got you something too."

She looked at me surprise. "You did?"

I blushed madly, and looked down into my own bag, thankful for the distraction so that my face could cool down.

I took out the gift—I'd actually wrapped it—and handed it to her, my eyes on the hallway behind her instead.

"Oh," Waverly said when she unwrapped it.

My chest filled with dread. "I'm s-sorry. It's stupid I know. You don't have to take it," I said while extending my hand to take it back. I felt like a fool.

"What, no," she said quickly. "This is really nice of you, Nicole. How did you know?"

 "I, uhh, see you writing in a journal at the library sometimes. I just figured maybe you'd like a new one, for when you're other one is filled, I mean." I was so nervous, it's laughable now.

Waverly gave me a look that I'm not sure how to explain, but it took my breath away. I forgot how to breathe and I just stared at her. She said thank you, and gave me another smile, and left. I stood in the same position for 5 more minutes.

The last 6 months of school, she didn't talk to me. But I understood—she wasn't ready for a friend, she wasn't ready to trust.

But it was different after that conversation. This time when I walked into English and sat with her, she always turned around and gave me a smile—sometimes tentative, something big, but always close-lipped—and it brightened up my day more the star in the sky itself. It warmed me up more that the hot chocolate I carried everyday. (Sometimes I put a thermos on her desk and she'd look at me with wonder.)

No one stopped avoiding Waverly that year, but no one had dared mention Wynonna's name again, just like how no one dared mention Waverly's name to me. Though that didn't mean the insults had stopped.

Waverly was never called into the principle's office because, I assume, no matter how much Stephanie Jones loathed Waverly, she wasn't about to admit aloud that she'd punched her in the face.

I understood something by the end of that year that no one was probably aware of—they were all afraid of Waverly Earp.

And not because of her history.

And something else told me that Waverly Earp knew it too.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you had a nice day... if you didn't, I hope this makes you a little happier
> 
> Happy reading :-)

**Junior Year**

Junior Year was definitely my year. I drove to school on the first day—a milestone in anyone's high school career (to those lucky enough to have a car, at least). I'd also gotten a practically whole new wardrobe during summer and I had a job waitressing at a diner somewhere in the city.

I met a pretty girl there. She had breakfast at the diner three times a week, and she made me smile. Apparently, I made her smile too because she asked me out. Her name was Ava and she had hair as dark as coal and blue eyes that made my knees weak.

I agreed to go out with her and throughout the summer we went on fun dates, kissed a lot, and lost our virginity's to each other.

But we ended it a few days ago on mutual terms. From the beginning we both knew that it was just a summer fling. But sometimes I'd wished that it was Waverly Earp who was sitting across from me during our dates. And that scared me a little because I'd accepted that I had feelings for her.

I remember scoffing at the thought—feelings for a girl I'd only held a conversation with only two times in the past two years.

I walked into first period and there she was once again, sitting in the corner. Only there was a difference. Well, a couple.

For starters, she looked more _fit_. Her arms were more muscular than last year and her jawline was _whoa_. But, that wasn't the biggest difference.

This time when I walked in, the sun was hitting the side of her hair, making it look a lighter brown than usual, but just as gorgeous.

She was facing forward.

The seats around her were still empty, but her eyes were facing the front instead of thinking about God knows what as she stared out the window.

I walked toward her to take my seat and I gave her a tentative smile in greeting. I raised my eyesbrows to her in question, but with a smile in case she didn't want to answer.

"Hi," she said.

My eyes widened. She giggled.

To this day, I ask myself if she was trying to make me fall in love with her because it was the most adorablele giggle I'd ever heard. Maybe I'm exaggerating but, like, I'm not.

"Sorry," I said. "I just, well, you just—" I shut my mouth with a snap, not wanting to offend her.

"Surprised you?" She asked with shy smile. Her cheeks were light pink and she looked gorgeous.

I bit my lip. "You've never actually started—" I shut my mouth again.

Waverly just nodded. "I know that I..." she trailed off.

I gave her a comforting smile, and decided to just ignore the awkward tension.

I sat down, tok out my AP literature textbook, and looked at her again. She was staring at me with expectant eyes, and I understood.

She was ready to be friends.

I smiled, this time to myself, and asked to see her schedule.

Like I said, junior year was my year. We shared 2 other classes.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class until we said goodbye and walked to our next period.

❧

During lunch, I was sitting outside under a tree with Jeremy talking about our history teacher who was a total dick when I spotted Waverly Earp sitting on a curb, her eyes following the cars driving by.

I excused myself from Jeremy and sat beside Waverly. We weren't getting too many weird looks anymore, but no one had ever seen us interact outside of class, so there were a few.

I curled my knees into my chest as she turned to look at me. "Hi again," I said.

She gave me a smile and studied me for a moment. I wasn't sure what she was looking for, but my eyes never left hers until she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her shoulders were stiff, but after she let out those words, she relaxed, like the world had been on her shoulders.

"What? For what?" I asked. She didn't do anything wrong?

"For how I treated you. I didn't mean to be an asshole the past two years, but I haven't had a friend, well, in forever. Not in school, at least. You have to understand that it's hard for me to trust people and I wasn't ready."

I nodded and ignored the pain I felt for her in my chest. "Can I ask what made you realize that you were ready?"

She stayed quiet for a second. "My sister. When she came back last summer, she was okay. But now, she's actually _good_. Does that make sense?"

I nodded without taking my eyes off of her.

"And she told me that she was good, not only because of family, but because of her—"

"Friends?" I asked.

"Exaclty. And me, I'm okay, but I want to be good too."

I smiled at her, not only with my lips. "You can trust me, Waverly."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I know."

"And it's okay, by the way. There was never really much to forgive in the first place, but it's okay. _You're_ okay," I assured.

She gave me a grateful smile and I couldn't stop thinking about what a full, teeth-filled smile would look like.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes until I remembered that I'd left Jeremy under the tree.

"Waverly, I left my friend alone, but do you maybe want to join us?"

She looked at me with hesitance and I knew that she was afraid, but I wouldn't just ditch my best friend for a pretty girl I had a crush on.

"He's great, I promise. He's never once said one bad thing about you, and he doesn't judge others. He's a good guy." The hesitation in her eyes didn't fade away completely, so I tried a different approach. "If you come with me, I'll give you half of my turkey sandwich."

Waverly smirked. "That's what you should've started with."

I laughed and stood up. I was going to offer her my hand until I remember what had happened when I tried to pull her back after she punched Stephanie.

We walked to Jeremy side by side, I made the introductions, and our friendship began.

❧

"I've got so much homework," Waverly groaned as she slammed her AP U.S. History textbook on the library table. Just as Jeremy was a year ahead in science, Waverly was a year ahead in history. I didn't envy them one bit—I was perfectly satisfied with my average classes.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. I internally froze.

"You want to help?" Waverly asked with slight surprise. _No_ , I thought.

"Yes," I said.

"Don't you have homework?" _A lot_.

"Nope." _Nicole, what are you doing_?

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. "You were just compl—" I elbowed his side, grateful that Waverly was looking down in her bag for something. I threw him a glare and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, can you take notes on this section of the book while I do this other section?" Waverly asked as she threw her hair back. _Fuck me, this girl is a Goddess_.

I moved to sit beside her and when my fingers brushed her waist as I moved her chair so I could fit next to her, she flinched. But, only a little. I flinched too.

As we sat there taking notes, our shoulders touched unnecessarily, but neither of us moved away.

It made me think about how far we'd come in those 3 months. Waverly Earp had the kindest heart and the warmest smile, but also spoke with the right amount of sass and sarcasm. We'd gotten unusually, but unsurprisingly close those months, and I was proud of her for opening up so willingly. She really was trying to be good.

She had apologized one day because she thought that maybe it had sounded that she was taking advantage of me, but I told her that I'd wanted to be her friend for years and I knew she wanted to too, but that she wasn't ready.

But, there was a problem—I started falling in love with her.

Another problem was that she'd given no hints about her sexual orientation. No _Ooh, that guy's cute_ or _I would so date her_. I was becoming afraid that she wasn't into girls.

But, I tried to push those thoughts out my mind for the time being and focused on our friendship. I couldn't push anything on her because she had really trusted me like she said she did. It made me glad to know that she handn't just said that, but meant it.

Throughout the rest the of year, we only got closer, with Jeremy too. We'd even gotten in trouble a couple of times in class for talking, but I could see that the teachers were glad that Waverly was talking to someone, that she had a friend.

The weird looks decreased, but we still got a handful of insults, mainly from Stephanie and Tucker. But this time, we'd all defend each other or laughed at their comments. Stephanie tried her hardest to tear us down, but she was only failing.

I gave Waverly rides to and from school, we sang along to crappy songs that played on the radio, and I got her gifts for her birthday. Yes gifts, plural. We talked all night long during sleepovers, or did homework with Jeremy while we ate pizza and played video games afterwards.

I met her aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis who had the same kindness in their eyes and bite in their words. And I met Wynonna who hugged me when Waverly had left to use the bathroom. She was the snarkiest of them all. I could write a whole book filled with her insults, come-backs, and witty one-liners.

Finally, I met Waverly's other friends, who'd she met through Wynonna. There was Dolls, Doc, and Rosita who'd never judged the Earp sisters but instead treated them like human beings. I was proud to call them my friends too.

Jeremy was especially proud to call Doc Holliday his friend.

Towards the end of the school year, everyone could see the difference in Waverly and the proof of change happened senior year. But, I'll get to that later.

But, the night that I'll always remember was after our last day of finals.

Waverly and I were in her room, laying in bed on our back, listening to _In Love_ — our favorite _Peace_ album—when she turned to look at me with those wondrous eyes of hers.

I turned to meet her eyes and I unconsciously moved my hand to push back the hair that had fallen in front of her face. She didn't flinch.

She gulped, and then told me the story of when Wynonna had killed their parents.

I won't go too into detail of what happened, but it started when Wynonna and Waverly were abused as children—verbally and physically.

When Waverly was young, she only had a pair of jeans, shorts, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. (She'd started to get bullied in elementary school because of that. That's why she hadn't had a friend since 1st grade.)

She would wear the black hoodie when she was beat badly and she had to hide the bruises on her arms. But there was a die when the black hoodie wasn't enough.

When Wynonna was a senior in high school and Waverly was in the sixth grade, Waverly was at home while Wynonna was at a party. She'd come back from the party unusually and fairly early, and she walked into their parents hitting Waverly.

Wynonna loved her sister with everything in her, but she was terrified of her parents. But that day when she walked in, they were beating her sister like never before. Waverly had ended up in the hospital after that. They'd never once hit her face, but that day they went crazy, they didn't stop.

When Wynonna saw that, something inside her snapped and she grabbed a bat from the hallway and took it down on her dad, then her mom.

I know now that when I heard the rumor that Waverly had killed her parents, it was because people had liked to give her the blame, just so she could feel worse.

Wynonna didn't stop until they stopped breathing. She called 911, told them what happened, and was sent to an institution for help—help that she was perfectly willing to take—but she wouldn't go until Waverly was out of the hospital and safe. And they allowed that.

When the news came out that the Earp's were murderered through self-defense, the town was shocked. Everyone knew that they were poor and struggling, but everyone assumed that was the worst of it.

By the time Waverly finished her story, she was no longer looking at me, afraid that I'd see her as some kind of monster. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she thought that I would believe it was.

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers before kissing her knuckles softly as she sobbed into my chest. Every tear was freedom to her.

I dismissed myself a half hour later. I said goodbye and told her that I'd see her in a few months. Dad wanted to travel during summer vacation that year. I wanted to travel too, but I desperately wished that Waverly would join me.

I told her to promise me that she would hang out with Jeremy and I hugged her tightly before I left.

I cried when I got home.

Mostly because I knew that I'd fallen in love with Waverly Earp.

**Senior Year**

I had never been so excited for school to begin my last year. I was having Waverly withdrawals (yes, that's a thing), and I couldn't wait to pick her up. I'd gotten back from Europe 2 days ago, but besides being jet lagged, I hadn't found the time to see or even talk to Waverly—not that I hadn't talked to her everyday while I was Europe, but that's a different topic.

I was so excited to see her that I almost ran a red light, but I made it to her in one piece.

When I pulled into the Earp's driveway, my eyebrows scrunched in confusion when I saw a bright red jeep staring at me. I didn't have time to think about it because Waverly Earp was suddenly standing outside of her door. With a crop top. _And holy shit Waverly has abs_?

She stared at with a smile tantamount to a kid showing off the gap where his baby tooth had lay a minute ago. I gave her a smile that was hopefully just as big through the windshield then got out only to practically be slammed back in when Waverly ran up to me and embraced me in a suffocating hug.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too," I said as my chin rested upon her head. I pulled apart and looked into her eyes with a smile.

What happened next surprised the shit out of me—for lack of a better expression.

I had lowered my head and put my lips on Waverly Earp's. It was the greatest second of my life until I had to pull back with horror when I felt Waverly stiffen and freeze.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Oh my God, Waves. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I guess I just missed you or I- I didn't mean to. I didn't even ask or— _Waverly_?"

Waverly blinked.

"Wavers, say something, _please_?"

She met my eyes. "I—um—you _like_ me?"

That's not what I was expecting. There was obviously no point in denying it by then. "Yes, Waverly. I do. A lot." _I love you, actually._

"Oh."

I'd felt like someone had broken through my ribcage and seized my heart in a tight grip at the single word that was uttered. Tears welled up in my eyes and I got into my car quickly. Waverly stood there, still, until she saw me backing out of the driveway.

She yelled my name, but I kept driving.

How could I have been so stupid, I thought. To just lean in and kiss her without warning after not seeing her for months? I hadn't even expressed that I had any feelings for her. I didn't flirt or...well okay, I lowkey flirted, but that's not the point!

I argued over and over with myself the whole 10 minutes to school, and as I was about to arrive, I stopped before the stop sign to turn into the street that would lead me to the senior parking lot only to see Waverly behind me in the red jeep. _Well, that answers that,_ I thought with crude laughter.

Our eyes met through my rear view mirror, but I averted my eyes quickly, deeply ashamed of what I'd done. I just hoped that she would forgive me and that things wouldn't be awkward.

When I parked, Waverly parked next to me and I got out as quickly as possible, but she was faster.

I tried to get away, but she yanked back my arm before pushing me against my car and kissed me roughly. It took my brain a second to realize what was going on, but I kissed back with as much hunger and need.

After a while, I pulled back for much needed air. Our chests were heaving and she kissed my nose sweetly before resting her forehead against mine.

"If you hadn't ran away so goddamn fast you would've let me tell you that I like you too," Waverly said with plump, kissable lips.

"First of all," I said, "I _drove_ away." Waverly rolled her eyes. "Second, can you blame me? Your were _frozen_ , you couldn't have expected me to take that as a good sign, did you?"

Waverly blushed and looked down before muttering an apology. "I was in shock."

My chest was warm and I thought I would explode of happiness. I tilted her chin up and gave her smile. I gave her a long, perfect kiss.

"Waverly," a voice said, breaking us apart.

" _Shit_ ," I whispered. I'd forgotten that were in the school parking lot. I unconsciously moved Waverly behind me and put an arm out before looking at the person who spoke. "Whatever you're about to say Jones, I wouldn't," I said threateningly.

Stephanie flinched. _Huh, that was easy_ , I thought.

"I'm not here for that," she said before pausing. "I'm here to apologize."

"What?" Waverly and I asked in shock.

Stephanie walked toward us and Waverly stepped beside me. She grabbed my hand and butterflies erupted within me.

"This summer, I found out that my cousin is bullied in school. There's usually a smile on her from the moment she wakes up until she heads to bed. Hell, even when she sleep she smiles," Stephanie said. I met Waverly eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"This time, there was no smile. Not even a small one, and her eyes were blank. I mean, she looked dead."

Those words reminded me of Waverly 3 years ago and it made me so pissed. I guess Waverly felt it because she squeezed my hand.

"I wanted to hurt whoever was hurting her because how could a human being do that to another person? Hurt them, treat them like they're nothing?" Tears were running down Stephanie's face by that time. "And then I remembered you, Waverly. And I thought, what if that's what I'm doing to Waverly Earp."

Waverly's eyes widened when there was no harshness in the way her name was said.

"It broke me apart. And, Waverly. I am so, _so_ sorry," Stephanie cried out.

I turned to look at Waverly and I was unsurprised to find her eyes blank.

"Stephanie, you made my life a living hell for years. I can't forgive you," Waverly said.

Stephanie was about to say something, but Waverly put her hand up. "But, I can't have this dragging me back, not when I've come so far."

That time I squeezed her hand. "I don't forgive you, not yet at least. But, if you're willing to move forward, then so am I," Waverly said.

Stephanie looked at her with understanding and simply nodded before walking away. Waverly let out a sigh when she did so. I threw an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Wow," she said.

"I know."

She didn't want anything else to say, I knew it. Maybe later, I'd thought. But, she never brought her up again. And I understood.

"Let's get to class?" She asked, getting away from my embrace. But, I pulled her back.

"Only if you agree to one thing."

She smiled at me and tied her arms around my neck. "What's that?"

"I know we haven't gone on any dates yet, and we just had out first kiss, but—"

"Yes," she said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to be my _best_ friend, but girlfriend works too."

She laughed, a free laugh that made my heart thump in my chest, and slapped my arm. I leaned down and I kissed her softly, and messily. It's hard to kiss someone when you're smiling so goddamn big.

After a while, we made our way to class. We walked into Psychology, hand in hand, ignoring the looks people gave us. (Well, I didn't completely ignore them because they made me happy. The looks weren't of disgust or hatred, but of shock at the fact that we were obviously not just friends anymore.)

We were happy to find Jeremy sitting in front of the seat Waverly always took.

" _Whoa_ ," he said with wide eyes. "Are you guys dating now?"

We beamed at him and nodded. "It's about time," he said. "I thought I would have to come up with a potion or something to bind you two together."

"That wouldn't be so bad," I said, and Waverly pecked my cheek.

We took our seats, Waverly in the corner, and me beside her. Then, a new kid made his way to the back and sat across the desk from Waverly's. No one made a big deal out of it.

I gave Waverly a smile as the teacher came in and started explaining what the class would be like as we began our last year of high school.

**4 Years Later**

"Babe, I'm home," I hear Waverly say.

"In the office!" I yell back.

I look down at my journal and re-read the last sentence I'd written of our high school journey as I leaned back against my chair. I let out a breath of satisfaction, and closed it. I would finish the rest later.

"What you up to, my love?" Waverly asks as she takes the journal out of my hands and sits on my lap, her hands going behind my neck.

"I just spent the day writing some of my high school experiences. With you, of course."

Waverly smiles. "Did you write about the time we ran into the sprinklers out senior year?"

I snort at the memory and let it wash over me. It was a month into the school year and it was blazing hot. One of the fields covered by a fence had the sprinklers on. We'd shared a look and the next thing I knew we were both climbing the fence and diving into the sprinklers. We were suspended for 3 days once we were caught and Gus was _not_ happy—only she totally was because it was the happiest she'd seen Waverly in a really long time.

We spent those 3 days drinking milkshakes, and locked up in my room when Dad wasn't home.

"I just started our senior year. Want to help me write it? Help me with some memories?" I asked her.

Waverly nodded and kissed me. "Sounds great, but it'll have to wait until later because Doc, Nonna, and Jeremy are coming over for dinner. I think Jeremy's bringing his new boyfriend over so we can meet him."

"Oh, I can't wait for that."

"Don't embarrass him, Nicole," Waverly warned.

"He's my best friend. It's my _job_ to embarrass him," I argued.

Waverly glared, but only for a split second. "Fine, but I get to tell an embarassing story too."

"You've got yourself a deal," I said before kissing her some more.

❧

3 hours later, we're back in my office, lying down on our stomachs on the floor, our shoulders brushing as we think about our last year of high school.

"You can't forget our first time," Waverly said. "Camping out in my backyard."

"How could I ever forget that?" I asked. "You know, besides the fact that it was a mess."

Waverly laughed because it was. The humidity had made us hot and sticky and I'd bumped my head twice on the lamp we had but couldn't see where it was because we'd turned it off. We'd laughed a lot and made each other moan and scream each other's names, and it was a night that I would never forget.

"I can talk about how everyone had matured and stopped being dicks?" I asked.

"Yeah," Waverly agreed. "It's important." She played with my fingers mindlessly. "I felt the shift junior year, you know?"

"How so?"

"Besides Stephanie Jones and a few others, no one bullied me or even gave me much thought. I was still avoided sure, but at least I wasn't being hurt. And then senior year came and the bullying—except for Tucker's—stopped. I didn't have any other friend besides you two, but at least I wasn't avoided like the damn plague anymore, you know? People stopped creating a gap when they walked around me, no one left the restroom when I walked in. It was a good year."

My heart broke at the fact that people would do those things to her. The loveliest girl in the whole wide fucking world. "I'm still sorry you had to go through all of that," I said.

Waverly shrugged. "It sucked, yeah. But, it made me so fucking strong. I know for a fact that I can handle anything else that come my way because of that."

I smiled at her. "I know you can, pretty girl."

"Okay, enough of that sad shit. Give me another good memory," she said.

"Oh! How about when we were caught making out in the janitor's closet?"

"Oh my _God_. Can you believe how cliché we were?" Waverly asked.

"It was amazing and you can't deny it."

"It was. Poor Jeremy just had to 'investigate the noise,'" she said with air quotes. We laughed loudly at the memory.

"I've got one more you can write," Waverly said with a wide smile, teeth and all. My favorite smile.

I looked at her expectantly.

"When you first told me you loved me."

I beam at the memory. "That's one of my favorite memories. We were with Wynonna."

"Mhm. And Doc. This was about a week after they'd started dating."

"Right, and we were watching _The Fosters_."

Waverly laughs. "That show used to stress us out so much."

I laugh too. "Yeah, and they'd just killed off that one character, and you paused the show to rant about the foster system, and how selfish people were for not adopting kids, and how if every couple adopted a foster child, then shit like that wouldn't be happening in shows, let alone in real life."

Waverly nodded. I knew that she was thinking about her nephew, who'd Wynonna and Doc were fostering and adopting soon. "And then you interrupted me," she says.

"And I said, 'God, I love you.'"

Waverly smiles. "I stared at you with wide yes, but I'm pretty sure Wynonna's and Doc's were wider."

"And I froze like you did when I first kissed you."

Waverly slaps my shoulder, and I laugh at her. I turn to lay on my back and Waverly follows, laying her head on my chest.

"Then, you kissed me and when we broke apart, they'd already left," I say.

"And I told you that I loved you too."

I kiss her forehead. "You did."

"It was the best day of my high school career," she says. "I can't wait to create more memories with you, Nicole Haught."

I raise my arm, and look at my left hand, more specifically, the ring on my finger.

"Me neither, Waverly Earp. I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives, to help you be _great_."

"I trust you," Waverly says.

I kiss her with love and passion. "I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this mini journey! Humbled and grateful by the comments and kudos <3
> 
> And a special thank you to StraightAF_NoKiddingPalsStopLol who translated this story for Russian earpers! They also took the time to make this aesthetic for the fic! 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought <3
> 
> (Latibule will be updated this weekend)


End file.
